¿Misión Compartida?
by leyva1130
Summary: La misión de Cabo es conseguir un mecanismo que contine un microchip muy valioso para los nuevos experimentos de Kowalski. El agente P es enviado a detener a Doofenshmirtz que dese obtener el mismo mecanismo. Un objetivo y un enemigo en comun... FINAL T.T
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb tampoco me pertenecen.**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI! Con motivo de mi cumpleaños, he decidido subir este crossover con mis dos personajes favoritos de las series mencionadas en líneas anteriores… Amo a Perry el ornitorrinco y a Cabo, así que decidí ponerlos juntos en una aventura jejejeje. Disfrútenlo =3**

**CASUALIDAD O DESTINO…**

– Cabo, esta será tu primera misión fuera del equipo, las instrucciones ya te fueron dadas – decía un pingüino corto de estatura con la cabeza plana, cuyo nombre era Skipper – Kowalski ya te ha dado la imagen del objeto y un mapa de la ubicación de éste – miro fijamente al chico que tenía enfrente, sonrió al ver la mirada decidida que tenía este mientras lo saludaba manteniendo una posición recta – saldrás a las 1900 (7:00 pm) al lugar que indica el mapa, recuerda que ese mecanismo es muy importante para el nuevo proyecto de Kowalski… sé que no me fallaras…

Cabo sonrió con eso último, estaba decidido a esforzarse el 100% para que Skipper estuviese orgulloso de él, además el margen de errores que podría tener se habían reducido al convertirse en "Cabo de Primer Nivel". Saludo a su capitán, tomo los documentos que le dio Kowalski y se retiro a estudiarlos.

A las 1800 (6:00 pm) se dirigió con Rico para que le diera algunas armas que le podrían servir en su misión, sin embargo no podía llevar tantas, para evitar equipaje de más.

Skipper salió de la base para buscar al pequeño Cabo, la situación dentro del equipo no había cambiado mucho desde la promoción de Cabo, ante los demás seguía siendo el pequeño y novato del grupo, aunque le asignaban un poco más tareas y con un mayor grado de dificultad, que realizaba con una gran sonrisa… y con mucho nerviosismo (-.-"); lo encontró nadando alrededor de la base de concreto…

Se lanzó al agua y lo alcanzó, el chico sonrió al verlo y salieron del agua – nervioso por tu primera misión en solitario, Cabo? – Pregunto su líder – no Skipper… bueno un poco… pero te prometo que no te fallare en esta misión – Skipper sonrió al escuchar al chico – lo sé Cabo, lo sé – y dicho esto lo abrazo…

En los suburbios de Danville en el área limítrofe, encontramos a un ornitorrinco durmiendo al lado de un par de chicos que están revisando unos planos, un sonido parecido a una pequeña alarma interrumpe su sueño… el animal revisa el reloj que tiene en una de sus patas, camina sigilosamente, sin que sus dueños se percaten la partida, en dirección del bote de basura, se pone un sombrero, abre un túnel y cae a través de él hasta llegar a una base subterránea secreta…

– Bienvenido agente P – un hombre con bigote y pelo blanco, con traje militar, aparece en una pantalla gigante, el pequeño mamífero lo saluda – se trata de tu enemigo el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, no sabemos con exactitud qué es lo que planea, pero sabemos que visitó la feria científica y realizó varias tomas de fotografías a un microchip… necesitamos que lo detengas, no queremos imaginar lo que podría hacer Doofenshmirtz si obtiene ese microchip…

– En estos instantes, Carl te envía un fax con la imagen del mecanismo que contiene el microchip y un mapa de la ubicación del mismo… contamos contigo Agente P – el mamífero semiacuático saludó al mayor monograma y se retiró en su deslizador…

Cabo ya había empacado todo lo que necesitaba, se despidió de sus compañeros y salió del zoológico, listo para cumplir su misión… Tomó el subterráneo por considerar que llegaría más rápido que si tomara algún autobús hacia el centro de la ciudad, bajo en la estación indicada y se dirigió con mucha cautela al edificio donde se había llevado días anteriores la exposición de proyectos científicos y que aun se encontraban en dicho lugar.

Por su parte, Perry llegaba en su deslizador al techo del mismo edificio que nuestro joven pingüino, listo para derrotar a su némesis… sin duda sería una misión sencilla como de costumbre, con la rutina de siempre "_me atrapara, me contara su ridículo plan, tal vez me cuente una historia de su pasado, me liberare y luego le pateare el trasero… como siempre… tal vez debería decirle que cambiemos algunas cosas para romper con esta rutina tan aburrida_" pensaba el agente mientras abría la puerta de la azotea y bajaba los escalones… que equivocado estaba al pensar que sería un día normal…

Eran las 2015 (8:15 pm) horas cuando Cabo entro al edificio utilizado una ventila que se encontraba semiabierta, sacó el mapa que le dio Kowalski y comenzó a caminar a través de los oscuros pasillos en busca del mecanismo que contenía un microchip, que al parecer, era importante para los futuros proyectos del científico.

Llegó a la sala central, según la cruz que marcaba el mapa debía encontrarse en ese lugar… guardó el mapa y saco la foto, comenzó a observar cada unos de los aparatos que se encontraban en esa sala hasta que a lo lejos lo vio, dentro de un biombo de cristal, se encontraba el mecanismo indicado.

– Al fin lo encontré – dijo dando un saltito de alegría, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el mecanismo, pero un ruido lo hizo detenerse, al parecer no estaba solo – espero que no sea un fantasma – dijo ocultándose detrás de uno de los aparatos de la exposición – al parecer es el guardia – eso era una ventaja, sólo tendría que esperar a que se fuera para tomar el mecanismo y retirarse de manera silenciosa.

Pero no fue así, de entre las sombras salió un hombre encorvado con ojeras, que vestía una bata blanca como si fuese un farmacéutico, quien se acercó al biombo – al fin te encontré, ya verás el uso malvado que te daré – dijo mientras tomaba cuidadosamente el mecanismo procurando evitar que se activaran las alarmas del lugar.

– No puede ser, esto no está bien, si se lleva el mecanismo fallare en mi misión – decía el pequeño pingüino llevándose las aletas al pico, no sabía qué hacer, esto complicaba seriamente la misión, armándose de valor, tomo una decisión – no, no lo voy a permitir.

Se deslizó en dirección al farmacéutico con la finalidad de noquearlo y tomar el mecanismo, le había dado a Skipper su palabra de no fallar y la cumpliría… pero alguien más se le adelanto, una figura de color verde azulado atacó al farmacéutico y lo tumbo al piso provocando que soltara el mecanismo y se deslizara por el piso en dirección a la salida…

Cuando la figura misteriosa cayó al piso, pudo ver que se trataba de un ornitorrinco que utilizaba un sombrero – oh que lindo sombrero – dijo el chico con una sonrisa – le queda muy bien – en ese instante se levantó el sujeto y sacó un arma que fue disparada en contra del mamífero semiacuático, siendo atrapado en una red…

– Oh, Perry el ornitorrinco, que inesperada sorpresa… y por inesperada sorpresa quiero decir… bueno es totalmente inesperada, qué haces aquí… se supone que deberías estar durmiendo en donde sea que vivas…

Cabo se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación observando tan peculiar escena – al parecer se conocen, bien, eso me servirá como distractor ahora sólo debo acercarme cuidadosamente y tomar el mecanismo y salir de aquí – dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, el farmacéutico camino en dirección del mecanismo, eso estaba en contra de sus planes… podría lanzarse en contra del sujeto o podría ayudar al ornitorrinco a liberarse, opto por la segunda opción. Qué gran sorpresa se llevo, al ver que el mamífero utilizaba su sombrero como sierra para cortar la red y atacaba al humano – continuare con el plan A, mmm más tarde le diré a Kowalski que fabrique un sombrero parecido para mí – dijo, de verdad que le gusto el sombrero del agente secreto.

Se escabullo lentamente, mientras la escena de batalla se hacía presente entre ambos adversarios, el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz le dio una patada a Perry provocando que cayera al lado opuesto y corrió para tomar el mecanismo… el sombrero del agente voló por el aire cayendo sobre el pequeño Cabo que se encontraba a medio metro del mecanismo.

Cuando el Dr. Heinz corrió en dirección al mecanismo se paró en seco – eso no es justo Perry, trajiste refuerzos – dijo refiriéndose al pequeño pingüino, quien se acomodó el sombrero para ver que sucedía.

Perry vio desconcertado y confundido al joven pingüino, jamás en su vida lo había visto y mucho menos sabía de algún miembro de esa especie en su organización…

– Grrrrr – contesto Perry mientras movía la cabeza negativamente junto con sus brazos dando a entender que él no lo conocía – Entonces si no lo conoces, por qué trae un sombrero como el tuyo – respondió Doofenshmirtz mientras ponía sus brazos en sus cadera, en ese instante Perry notó que no tenía puesto su sombrero.

Cabo al sentirse observado, froto su aleta derecha sobre la aleta izquierda – jejejeje, con permiso – dijo (cabe aclarar que para Heinz fue sólo un graznido) y corrió hacia el mecanismo, lo tomó y se deslizó a toda velocidad hacía la salida.

– Hey! Se lleva mi microchip – Doofenshmirtz trató de correr pero fue detenido por Perry quien lo tumbo en el piso y lo ató – Te odio Perry, el ornitorrinco!

Perry salía del edificio en busca del pingüino ladrón, pero sólo encontró su sombrero tirado cerca de una tapa de drenaje… el agente sonrió ante este hecho, el chico huyó por el drenaje…


	2. Instinto

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb tampoco me pertenecen.**

**Instinto.**

Cabo corrió hacia la salida del edificio en cuanto pudo, tenía el mecanismo en sus aletas ahora lo más importante era escapar de ese par de locos, se colocó el mismo en el pico y se deslizó por la avenida hasta encontrar una tapa del drenaje, se acercó a ella y la levantó, en ese momento se percató del sombrero sobre él, aunque le gustase mucho no podía quedárselo así que lo puso a un lado y de un brinco se metió al drenaje cerrando la tapa.

Se deslizó por el drenaje sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigía, hubiese sido más fácil dirigirse al subterráneo y regresar a la base, pero desconocía las intensiones del ornitorrinco y del farmacéutico y si alguno de ellos lo seguía, podría poner en peligro a los demás.

Por su parte, Perry había visto el sombrero tirado a un lado de la tapa del drenaje, volteó lo ojos al pensar en bajar allí, pero en fin, debía recuperar ese mecanismo, utilizó el control remoto de su deslizador y con él bajo al drenaje… no sería una búsqueda fácil, pero si el chico dejo esa pista junto a la entrada dejaría otras para seguirlo, al parecer no era muy listo…

Decepción… sí, eso era lo que sentía Perry al bajar al drenaje, el chico no había dejado pista alguna sobre su paradero, ahora sólo le quedaban sus instintos de agente secreto… se negaba a regresar con las manos vacías, lindo se vería el reporte que entregara:

"_Los planes del Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz fueron detenidos, fue imposible para él obtener el mecanismo que contenía el microchip… pero un pingüino extraño se lo llevó…_"

No, en todo su historial jamás había fallado una misión ni mucho menos había dejado inconclusa alguna y, esta, no sería la excepción. Encendió nuevamente su deslizador y tomo uno de los túneles con la seguridad de encontrar al pingüino ladrón…

Cabo caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos buscando una salida, en donde fuera que llegará tomaría algún autobús en dirección a Central Park o tal vez el metro si hallaba alguna entrada cerca. Llevaba el mecanismo debajo de una de sus aletas – me preguntó por qué Kowalski necesita esta cosa… Skipper estará orgulloso de mí – dijo con una sonrisa en su pico – eso significara hielitos! – pero un sonido extraño interrumpió su monologo, el sonido parecía provenir de alguna maquina…

Se deslizó por el pasillo, desgraciadamente no había muchos lugares donde ocultarse en el drenaje, entre más viajase dentro de los túneles existía una mayor probabilidad de perderse en ellos, así que debía tener cuidado… encontró una desviación en un tubo pequeño y oscuro, pero perfecto para ocultarse así que entró en él y guardó silencio… el sonido se acercaba y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él…

El ornitorrinco pasó frente a él en un vehículo volador, del que provenía el ruido, al parecer lo estaba buscando. La mirada del ornitorrinco era furiosa, Cabo estaba seguro que el mamífero no lo buscaba para hablar amistosamente, sino para pelear por el dispositivo que sostenía en las aletas… cuando el sonido desapareció, Cabo salió de su escondite y tomo la dirección contraria a la del ornitorrinco, avanzó lo más rápido que le permitían sus patas.

De repente vio pasar una sombra, provocando que se detuviera, decidió deslizarse en busca de una salida, pero algo se atravesó en su camino desviándolo.

– Grrrrrrr – Cabo se levantó al escuchar el gruñido y vio al ornitorrinco parado frente a él, le arrebato el mecanismo y dio media vuelta, dejando al pingüino sorprendido…

– No dejare que te lo lleves – dijo Cabo tomando el mecanismo de la mano del agente quien se negó a soltarlo – suéltalo… es mío – decía Cabo mientras tiraba hacía un lado, tratando de quitárselo al mamífero – Grrrrrr – respondió Perry. Una patada simultánea empujo a ambos dejando el mecanismo tirado en medio de los dos.

– Necesito ese microchip… no dejare que te lo lleves – Cabo se levantó poniéndose en pose de lucha. Perry se levantó y también tomo una pose de karate, la mirada decisiva del chico era de admirarse, no existía pizca de duda en sus palabras, sería un gran rival.

– Grrrrrr – dijo Perry, pero el chico lo miró confundido

– No sabes hablar? – pregunto Cabo, era normal que los humanos sólo escucharan gruñidos o graznidos cuando ellos hablaban, pero entre ellos se entendían… así que eso era extraño.

– Grrrrr – respondió nuevamente, pero al ver la mirada confusa del chico dio un suspiro – Sí puedo hablar – respondió con una voz suave y un poco grave, con un acento australiano – y no te dejare que tomes el mecanismo – dijo decididamente retomando su pose de pelea.

– Quién eres y por qué quieres el dispositivo – pregunto al chico – para quien trabajas – a Cabo más que una pregunta le pareció una exigencia, pensó cuidadosamente sus opciones y las respuestas que podría dar, su naturaleza no le permitía mentir pero por seguridad debía hacerlo… sonrió al pensar la respuesta.

– Eso mi amigo es CLASIFICADO – la mirada confundida de Perry provocó una sonrisa en el chico "_con que esa cara pongo cuando Skipper me da esa respuesta_", al ornitorrinco no le causo gracia nada de eso – Respóndeme – exigió.

– Lo siento, pero todo eso es clasificado… ni yo mismo lo sé – ambos animales se observaban de manera desafiante, mientras el dispositivo se encontraba en el piso dividiéndolos a ambos – responde extranjero, eres un espía? – preguntó Perry, Cabo parpadeo varías veces antes de contestar, le parecía raro que le preguntara eso, debía ser por su acento británico.

– No… tu… tu eres un espía? – Dijo el pequeño Cabo bajando su guardia – porque tú también tienes un acento diferente al del resto… quién eres? – Perry abrió los ojos ante la respuesta, no había pensado en eso… Cabo sonreía esperando una respuesta, nadie que sonriera así podría ser enemigo.

– Mi nombre es Perry, y soy agente de la O.S.B.A.***** mucho gusto – dijo extendiendo su pata, Cabo dudo pero finalmente estrecho su aleta con la pata de Perry – el gusto es mío Perry… me llamó… – pensándolo bien, si le decía su nombre sería peligroso, si estuviese Skipper junto a él ya le hubiese dado un aletazo por hablar de más – me llamo Tux…

Ambos animales se sonrieron – Bueno fue un gusto conocerte Tux, pero debo de volver a la base – se despidió Perry – Oh, el gusto fue mío, yo también debo de volver jejeje – dijo sonriendo Cabo. Ambos caminaron en dirección al mecanismo y se agacharon a recogerlo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía saltaron al otro extremo poniéndose en pose de combate – no dejare que te lo lleves – dijeron al mismo tiempo…

Al ver que el otro no cedería, no tuvo más remedió que atacarlo. Perry corrió en contra de Cabo y trato de golpearlo, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver la velocidad del pequeño pingüino, lo había juzgado mal en un inicio, no era tan tonto como parecía. Definitivamente era un gran oponente y de verdad le estaba dando batalla. Sus técnicas de karate no funcionaban con él, al parecer el muchacho sabía más de combate y defensa personal que él.

Cabo comenzó a agredir a Perry cuando observó la decisión del agente… debía llevar ese mecanismo, no pensaba defraudar a Skipper… estaban tan concentrados en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta cuando Doofenshmirtz se acercaba a ellos y tomaba el microchip.

– Valla, valla, tan pronto te peleaste con tu amiguito – su comentario provocó que ambos dejaran su combate y observaran al humano – de verdad que necesitas a aprender a socializar un poco más Perry el ornitorrinco – apunto con su arma contra ambos animales y terminaron atrapados en la red – muchas gracias por el mecanismo, nos vemos – y se retiró del lugar.

Cabo estaba en Shock, no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido, mientras ordenaba sus ideas, Perry comenzó a removerse dentro de la red – hey, cuidado, podrías quitar tu pata de mi ojo – dijo Cabo.

– Déjate de quejar, esto es tu culpa, si no me hubiese distraído Doofenshmirtz no hubiera tomado el microchip – se quejó Perry.

– QUÉ! Esto no es mi culpa, si me hubieras dejado ir con el mecanismo no estaríamos en esta situación tan incómoda – dijo removiendo la cola del ornitorrinco de su cara, recordándole a Julien.

– Rayos, si tuviera mi sombrero ya nos hubiera sacado de aquí – dijo resignado Perry, Cabo se quedo pensativo observando la red, entonces comenzó a vomitar – oye qué te pasa, te encuentras bien! – dijo alarmado Perry, lo que le faltaba, el pingüino se había enfermado.

Pero gran sorpresa se llevo al ver que Cabo vomito una pequeña navaja, mientras se acariciaba la garganta – no estoy hecho para esto… es más difícil de lo que pensaba – abrió la navaja y corto la red. Perry no podía creer lo que había visto… En cuestión de segundos se encontraban libres gracias al pequeño pingüino

– Que buen truco – lo felicitó Perry.

– Muchas gracias… fue un placer conocerte pero debo de ir tras ese humano para recuperar el mecanismo… nos vemos – Cabo se despidió rápidamente del ornitorrinco tomando una de sus patas y se deslizó en la misma dirección que Doofenshmirtz, dejando a un muy confundido Perry tras de sí.

– Hey, espera pingüino… – reaccionó demasiado tarde, el pingüino ya se había ido.

***O.S.B.A. (Organización Sin Buen Acrónimo)**


	3. El primer problema

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb tampoco me pertenecen.**

**El primer problema**

Doofenshmirtz corría hacia la salida del drenaje con el dispositivo en uno de los bolsillos de su bata, se sentía satisfecho por lograr arrebatárselos a los dos pequeños agentes secretos...

Cabo se deslizaba en dirección al farmacéutico con la finalidad de quitarle el mecanismo… debía ser rápido y cuidadoso, no conocía que tan fuerte era el humano, pero con la batalla que presencio en contra del ornitorrinco, sabía que era persistente…

Perry corría por el pasillo en la misma dirección que Cabo, no podía creer la forma en que lo dejó, debía evitar que el pingüino y Doofenshmirtz obtuvieran el dispositivo, conocía las intensiones del científico pero no las de Tux y eso lo convertía en un sujeto más peligroso… la batalla que libró con el chico le sirvió para conocer a su oponente, estaba tratando con un profesional…

Después de recorrer el drenaje, vislumbro una salida, comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando alguien lo empujo. Se sentó sobándose la cabeza – oye qué te pasa – frente a él se encontraba el pequeño pingüino en pose de pelea – veo que quieres luchar… vamos… dame todo lo que tengas – dicho esto, comenzó la pelea entre Cabo y Doofenshmirtz, durante ésta Cabo trataba de encontrar el dispositivo para quitárselo, pero el sujeto era renuente a darse por vencido.

Una patada en el rostro provocó que Doofenshmirtz cayera de sentón y saliera de su bolsillo el mecanismo deslizándose en dirección a la corriente de agua. Ante esto, Cabo trato de alcanzarlo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para lograrlo… pero algo extraño había sucedido, el dispositivo cayó pero no se escuchó sonido del agua.

Cabo se acercó a la orilla del pasillo, pero la figura que salió lo hizo retroceder de un salto… era Perry con un propulsor en la espalda y en su "mano" derecha sostenía el dispositivo… se alegró de ver que el dispositivo estaba a salvo, pero sería difícil quitárselo al ornitorrinco.

– Perry el ornitorrinco! Salvaste el dispositivo, Gracias Perry – el aludido lo miró – pero algo me dice que no me lo darás fácilmente – dijo el pingüino, tratando de pensar en diversas opciones. Doofenshmirtz no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero no permitiría que un par de animales tontos le quitaran el microchip, tomo una decisión rápida.

Estando de espaldas, Cabo fue capturado por Doofenshmirtz – Será mejor que me devuelvas el microchip Perry el ornitorrinco o tu amiguito sufrirá – dijo mientras apuntaba un arma sobre la cabeza del pequeño pingüino, que trataba de liberarse – déjame presentarte mi nuevo LACER-INADOR (-.-" mirada de Perry), qué? Si ya sé que no es un buen nombre pero no se me ocurrió otro… (o_o" mirada de Cabo) qué? Tu también… Vaya, hoy en día todos son críticos…

– Y yo que pensé que los nombres de los inventos de Kowalski eran ridículos… Estoy seguro que él le daría un mejor nombre a esa cosa – dijo Cabo. Perry asintió con el comentario de Cabo, no tenía la menor idea de quién se refería, pero estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que eran ridículos los nombres de los inventos del científico.

– Bien cómo sea… – apuntando nuevamente a la cabeza de Cabo – si no me das el mecanismo le disparare a tu amiguito… es tu decisión Perry el ornitorrinco, tu amigo o el mecanismo…

– Grrrrr (no es mi amiguito) – dijo molesto Perry, estaba en un verdadero dilema, si salvaba al pingüino perdería el mecanismo, pero si se quedaba con él, el pingüino podría morir, aunque pensándolo bien, Doofenshmirtz no era capaz de matar una mosca. Sonrió, estaba a punto de quitarse el sombrero para guardar el dispositivo cuando un click y un disparo se escucharon.

Perry abrió los ojos sorprendido, Doofenshmirtz había disparado en su dirección y por unos cuantos centímetros no le dio el rayo – No estoy jugando, Perry el ornitorrinco… el próximo disparo será a la cabeza del pingüino – dirigió nuevamente el arma a la cabeza de su rehén; Cabo simplemente cerró los ojos esperando el momento final "_no puedo creer que fallé en mi primera misión, voy a morir… Skipper estará muy decepcionado conmigo_" una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla derecha "_adiós, amigos_" pensó…

Por su parte, Perry estaba sudando, estaba a punto de fallar su misión, pero era más importante la vida del pingüino… dio un suspiró, seguro se arrepentiría más tarde, arrojó el mecanismo en dirección a los pies de Doofenshmirtz, éste sonrió ante esta acción.

– Buena decisión Perry el ornitorrinco – dijo sonriendo malévolamente – ahora debo de irme, será mejor que no me sigas, de lo contrario tu amiguito sufrirá las consecuencias… – dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la salida con el pingüino en brazos.

– Grrrrr (tramposo!) – Perry estaba realmente molesto, pero no podía perseguir a su némesis, no arriesgaría al pingüino. Apagó su propulsor y se quedó parado observando cómo salía de ese lugar el científico.

– Jajajajaja, al fin he vencido a Perry el ornitorrinco… y todo gracias a ti – dijo viendo al pingüino – no has pensado trabajar para el mal – Cabo frunció el ceño molesto, ya se sentía bastante mal por fallar en la misión y las palabras de Doofenshmirtz no lo ayudaban mucho – bueno como quieras… de todos modos tienes cara de niño bueno.

Llegaron a una camioneta blanca, cuando Doofenshmirtz estaba a punto de subir a ella, Cabo le dio un picotazo en la mano, el científico chilló de dolor y arrojó lejos al pingüino – te dispararía si no tuviera prisa… nos vemos cómo te llames – subió a la camioneta, arrancó y se fue con el mecanismo consigo. Cabo observó cómo se alejaba el vehículo, se sentó en la acera mientras se esforzaba por no llorar… ahora como regresaría a la base con las manos vacías, Skipper confiaba en él y le había fallado…

– Te piensas quedar sentado auto compadeciéndote o trataras de recuperar el mecanismo por el que tanto luchaste – una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos, se trataba de Perry, se enjuago las lágrimas con su aleta – acaso estas llorando – dijo sorprendido

– No, sólo estoy sudando por los ojos – dijo Cabo no muy convencido – Ok, como digas… mira… no me caes muy bien, no conozco tus intensiones y las razones por las que quieres ese mecanismo, pero puedo ver que no eres de los malos…

Cabo observó al ornitorrinco – a qué quieres llegar – preguntó rudamente Cabo – Perry suspiró – te dejare ir por esta ocasión… no levantaré cargos en tu contra con la condición de que no te vuelvas a travesar en mi camino.

– Qué! – Dijo Cabo, no estaba muy seguro como se sentía, estaba confundido, no sabía si molestarse por el comentario hecho – qué quieres decir con eso?

– Mira niño, como agente de la O.S.B.A. tengo la autoridad de arrestarte por el robo de dicho mecanismo, pero por esta ocasión hare una excepción… Fue un gusto conocerte Tux, espero volverte a ver, bajo otras circunstancias – encendió su propulsor y se fue del lugar, dejando a Cabo parado a mitad de la acera.

Una vez que se marchó el ornitorrinco, Cabo comenzó a caminar – No me voy a dar por vencido… recuperaré ese dispositivo, como sea – se deslizó hacia la misma dirección que tomo Perry el ornitorrinco, si se daba prisa podría seguirlo y tal vez recuperar el dispositivo…


	4. El verdadero enemigo

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb tampoco me pertenecen.**

**NOTA: Me parece importante poner algunas de las expresiones de Perry y Cabo, así que las expresiones quedarán de la siguiente manera.- PERRY (entre paréntesis) y CABO [entre corchetes]. Espero que no exista confusión ^_^**

**El verdadero enemigo.**

Doofenshmirtz manejaba su camioneta en dirección a una bodega abandonada, sin embargo no sospechaba la sorpresa que le esperaba…

Perry sobrevolaba el cielo en busca del vehículo de Doofenshmirtz, la plática con el pingüino lo atrasó en su búsqueda, pero era necesario dejarle en claro al chico que no quería interferencias en su misión.

Finalmente encontró la camioneta estacionada frente a una bodega con apariencia abandonada, se dirigió a esta y entro por una de las ventanas que estaba semi-rota.

– Oh, Perry el ornitorrinco, que agradable sorpresa… y por agradable sorpresa, quiero decir TOTALMENTE DESAGRABLE – dicho esto apretó un botón y una trampa cayó sobre Perry – sabes Perry, he pensado seriamente en establecer una nueva rutina, te parece si más tarde nos reunimos y hablamos sobre ello – el ornitorrinco le dirige una mirada (~_~) – ¿Sí? Excelente, te parece a las cuatro de la tarde – el aludido levanta el pulgar demostrando estar de acuerdo.

– Perfecto, entonces será a las cuatro de la tarde – sacó una pequeña agenda y anotó la cita que había concertado con su némesis – muy bien, te preguntaras, Perry el ornitorrinco, porque me interesa tanto el microchip que contiene el mecanismo que legalmente les robe…

– Grrrrrr (sí, me preguntaba eso -.-)

– Veras, este mecanismo le otorga a un rayo láser la suficiente potencia para destruir el sol jajajajajaja (O_O")… por qué pones esa cara Perry el ornitorrinco, claro que no voy a destruir el Sol… quiero ocupar el dispositivo para mi nuevo INADOR, sabes estoy interesado en los bienes raíces y compre una propiedad toda llena de arboles y lindos animalitos del bosque, así que con este nuevo INADOR podré eliminar todo rastro de vida y construir un complejo de casas que venderé a un muy alto precio.

– Grrrrr (no te lo permitiré) – Perry comenzó a tratar de liberarse de su cautiverio sin mucho éxito.

– Te mencione que reforcé mis trampas, ahora te será más difícil escapar, ahora si me permites debo de terminar mi INATOR… – Perry luchaba con todas su fuerzas para abrir la trampa, el seguro no cedería con facilidad y la sierra del sombrero no tenía suficiente filo para abrir los barrotes de aquella tan peculiar trampa…

Por su parte, Cabo trataba de seguirle el paso a Perry, lo perdió por unos instantes, pero fue relajante verlo entrar a lo que parecía una bodega abandonada. Entro sigilosamente para que su presencia no fuera detectada… al parecer Perry no era tan bueno como él suponía, la facilidad con la que había caído en la trampa era de sorprenderse, sin duda Skipper le daría un buen bofetón por semejante tontería [O_o"].

Después de escuchar al farmacéutico, el pequeño Cabo se pregunto "_qué es más ridículo… el plan del villano o la facilidad con la que cayó en la trampa_"… definitivamente se complementaban. Observó como Heinz abría el dispositivo y extraía de este un microchip plateado a través de unas pequeñas pinzas.

Se preparó a atacar y tomar el microchip de las manos del farmacéutico, un ruido extraño provoco que se distrajera, pero no había nada que lo provocará, supuso que era Perry que trataba de escapar… nuevamente volvió el ruido, lo estaba poniendo nervios y algo en su interior le dijo que debía tomar el microchip en ese instante.

Se deslizó a toda velocidad mientras Heinz trataba de colocar el microchip en su INADOR, pero una explosión lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Perry…

– TÚ! – Perry abrió los ojos para luego enfadarse – te dije claramente que te fueras – Cabo se levantó un poco aturdido, esa explosión lo tomó por sorpresa.

– YO SOY "EL REJURGITADOR"… – algunos rayos se dejaron escuchar después de decir eso – y he venido por ese microchip – cuando se disipo el humo provocado por la explosión, apareció una figura de un tipo musculoso con mallas, y con ausencia de pelo en toda su cabeza, la mirada demostraba mucha maldad… Cabo trago duro, a simple vista se veía peligroso el sujeto, volteó a ver a Perry, pero la mirada dura de este no lo tranquilizó, todo lo contrario…

– Rayos! – dijo Perry – tenía que llegar este sujeto – el agente recordaba la última vez que lo enfrentó, no por nada era un villano clase A, las trampas que construía carecían de algo que Heinz siempre agregaba: **un botón de autodestrucción**, en esa ocasión escapo gracias a Heinz pero ahora no lo sabía, debía apresurarse en salir de esa trampa, de lo contrario las cosas se pondrían feas.

– Perry – la voz del pingüino interrumpió sus pensamientos – lo conoces? – volteó a ver a Tux molesto, pero cuando vio su rostro enterneció su mirada, se sorprendió al ver que la mirada decidida de comando había desaparecido, dejando una de miedo… pero había algo más en esa mirada… – Perry, lo conoces? – preguntó nuevamente Cabo, el aludido como respuesta se limito a mover la cabeza afirmativamente, para luego volver su mirada al nuevo sujeto.

– Oye que te pasa! Cómo te atreves destruir mi escondite! – Doofenshmirtz se había levantado y le estaba reclamando al sujeto mientras se sacudía la ropa, cuando levanto la vista vi de quien se trataba – Ahhh, eres tú, qué quieres? – preguntó mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

– He venido por el microchip que has robado – dijo mientras caían rayos alrededor.

– Sabes, siempre me ha gustado ese efecto que haces con los rayos… respecto al microchip NO TE LO DARÉ – Heinz guardo el mismo en la bolsa de su bata, cuestión que no le gusto para nada al "Rejurgitador", quien saco un arma y le apunto a Doofenshmirtz.

Algo empujo a Doofenshmirtz para evitar el impacto del rayo, el cual dejo un hoyo en la pared – Hey! Casi me das – dijo Heinz sobándose la cabeza, el pingüino estaba sobre de él – gracias, ¿y Perry? – pregunto mientras se quitaba a Cabo de encima.

En ese instante "El Rejurgitador" se acerco a Doofenshmirtz y extendió la mano exigiendo la entrega del microchip, Doof se levanto metió su mano en la bolsa de la bata y se echo a correr… El sujeto sintiéndose burlado ataco a Heinz y una lucha entre ambos villanos comenzó.

Mientras tanto, Perry abría la jaula en la que se encontraba metido, agradecía a Tux el haber salvado a su némesis, pensó que era el fin de Doofenshmirtz pero el chico fue mucho más rápido que el arma. Lo que no se explicaba era el hecho de que fuera enviado a una misión tan peligrosa cuando se trataba de un niño… esa mirada ingenua y llena de inocencia sólo podía pertenecerle a un niño, el chico había sido entrenado, pero su corazón no había madurado aún.

La dedicación que presentaba era única, el conocimiento en defensa y ataque era perfecta, sus movimientos durante la pelea era algo torpes y pero finalmente bien pensados, su tiempo de reacción era corto… ignoraba el entrenamiento que el chico había llevado, pero quien fuera el que lo entreno, esperaba que fuera uno de los buenos…

Dirigió su vista a la batalla de "El Rejurgitador" y Doofenshmirtz, a simple vista era obvio que su némesis tenía todas las de perder, trató de intervenir pero era demasiado tarde, "El Rejurgitador" había arrojado a Heinz al otro lado de la habitación tomando consigo el microchip.

– AL FIN ES MÍO! – su risa demente provocó que Cabo se encogiera en su lugar, ese sujeto le daba miedo y para empeorar las cosas tenía el microchip, el farmacéutico se encontraba inconsciente y Perry le dirigía una mirada desafiante. En esos momentos, él se sentía ajeno a la situación, estaba rodeado de completos extraños y deseaba que sus compañeros de equipo estuviesen allí… Debía llevar a toda costa ese microchip a Skipper, no podía darse por vencido… recordó que Kowalski le dio un aparato experimental, le dijo que le serviría en un momento de emergencia, y esta era una verdadera emergencia, así que decidió usarlo.

Lo saco de entre sus plumas, era pequeño como un botón, "El Rejurgitador" activo los cohetes que tenía en la espalda y cuando estaba a punto de partir, se deslizó a toda velocidad dando un salto con la finalidad de golpear al sujeto, este como respuesta le dio un puñetazo a Cabo, dejándolo inconsciente. Encendió sus cohetes y se fue sin permitir a Perry atacarlo…


	5. Alianza

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb tampoco me pertenecen.**

**NOTA: Me parece importante poner algunas de las expresiones de Perry y Cabo, así que las expresiones quedarán de la siguiente manera.- PERRY (entre paréntesis) y CABO [entre corchetes]. Espero que no exista confusión ^_^**

**Alianza.**

"El Regurgitador" salió de la bodega provocando que parte del techo cayera, Perry se protegió con sus brazos esperando que el resto se encontrara bien. Cuando el humo se disipo buscó con la mirada a Doofenshmirtz, estaba tirado boca arriba inconsciente pero se veía bien, se acercó y vio que se trataba sólo de un golpe en la cabeza, nada grave.

Recordó al pequeño pingüino que atacó a "El Regurgitador" cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, esa había sido la idea más tonta que seguramente había presenciado durante su vida. Lo buscó por todas partes pero no encontraba rastros de él, "_tal vez debajo de los escombros_" pensó, comenzó a retirar las láminas hasta que un quejido llamo su atención.

Corrió al lugar donde se escuchaban y quitó la lámina… efectivamente se encontraba allí, al parecer tenía un golpe en la cabeza y un poco de sangre – Hey, despierta Tux… – nada, el chico no respondía – despierta, vamos – comenzó a moverlo para ubicarlo en un lugar más seguro, Tux simplemente se quejó por el dolor, cuando lo acomodó limpiándole la herida. De repente una aleta lo detuvo – eso duele mucho, déjame – Perry no pudo contener el suspiro, era tranquilizante ver que el pequeño pingüino estaba bien.

– En qué rayos estabas pensando cuando atacaste a "El Regurgitador", acaso no viste la lucha de él y Doofenshmirtz, ese sujeto está clasificado como un villano tipo A – Perry le dio una mirada dura al chico, pero este sólo sonreía como si fuera una gran proeza, así que endureció su mirada aun más – te dije que como agente de la O.S.B.A. tengo la autoridad de arrestarte… te di una oportunidad, la desaprovechaste así que… – la mirada desconcertada del pingüino provocó que interrumpiera sus palabras – así que me veo en la necesidad de arrestarte (¬_¬) – dijo mientras sacaba su placa de agente secreto.

– Has lo que quieras – dijo Cabo levantándose – pero debo de recuperar ese microchip, no puedo fallar en mi misión – dijo tratando de mantenerse de pie, comenzó a avanzar lentamente en dirección a la salida de la bodega – Qué haces? – Pregunto Perry – Voy a localizar a ese sujeto – respondió tranquilamente Cabo.

– Vas a qué? Y cómo piensas hacer eso… acaso hay alguien más ayudándote? – Perry ya había contemplado que tal vez hubiera otros con ese chico, de lo contrario como hubiese hallado la bodega tan pronto.

– No, estoy solo en esta misión, por eso es importante para mí – dijo mientras sacaba de entre sus plumas un aparato cuadrado y pequeño – además… lo que hice no fue algo tonto, al contrario – el aparato comenzó a emitir un sonido y el chico sonrió satisfecho.

– A qué te refieres? – Perry no podía creer lo que veía cuando se acerco al chico y le echo un vistazo al aparato – mi ataque no fue para detenerlo… sino para seguirlo, al momento que me acerqué pude colocarle un rastreador – cuando terminó, abrió los ojos grandes y se dio así mismo un bofetón, provocando que el ornitorrinco se hiciera a un lado.

– Oye qué te pasa, por qué te golpeas? – esa acción lo dejo desconcertado, era la primera vez que veía a alguien golpearse a sí mismo – eso fue por revelar información… – respondió Cabo.

– Aja, lo que digas (-.-") – respondió Perry – y bien, a dónde se oculta?

– No lo sé, creí que me ibas a arrestar – dijo Cabo mientras ponía el receptor en su espalda, provocando que el ornitorrinco entrecerrara sus ojos, Cabo sonrió y continuó – qué te parece si trabajamos juntos para recuperar el microchip… al final, cuando lo tengamos, decidiremos quién se lo queda – extendió su aleta esperando la decisión del ornitorrinco. Perry conocía a ese villano, no sería fácil vencerlo sólo… la última vez Doofenshmirtz lo había ayudado con su cometido, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba inconsciente y era imposible que lo ayudara… no existía otra opción, debía unir fuerzas con el pingüino.

– Muy bien… pero si me traicionas antes de recuperar el microchip o al momento de recuperarlo… – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Cabo – no tienes de que preocuparte, soy un hombre de palabra – dijo tomando una postura recta y sacando el pecho.

– De acuerdo, te creo y voy a confiar en ti… – la sonrisa que le otorgo Cabo fue relajante y sincera, debía recordar que el chico era británico, al igual que Ferb y su papá, conocía algunas costumbres de ellos y de algo que estaba 100% seguro era que para los británicos la palabra valía mucho. No tenía nada que temer – entonces… hacia qué dirección debemos partir?

– Según esto, debemos ir al norte… necesito un mapa… – dijo volteando a todos lados buscando uno – espera, déjame ayudarte con eso – dijo Perry sacando de su sombrero un papel doblado, el cual al extenderlo, resulto ser un mapa de los Estados Unidos – Genial, necesito uno de esos jejejeje – dijo Cabo riéndose al imaginarse con un sombrero parecido al de Perry en su cabeza.

– Son exclusivos para los agentes de la O.S.B.A. – el chico se inclinó sobre el mapa y caminó sobre de él, mientras apuntaba con el dispositivo.

– Me lo imagine, entonces hay muchos más como tú, y si todos los agentes de la O.S.B.A. lo utilizan, entonces no es muy difícil distinguirlos – dijo deteniéndose, provocando que Perry se diera cuenta de su error, había revelado información, se golpeó la frente con la mano derecha, mientras Cabo reía – jajajajaja, al parecer no soy el único [~_~].

– El dispositivo indica que debemos en dirección a Nueva Jersey… debemos darnos prisa, dentro de poco se saldrá del rango de señal y no podremos ubicarlo – Dijo Cabo preocupado, Perry inmediatamente llamó a su deslizador con su control remoto.

El deslizador entró por el hueco del techo y se subió – Vamos, sube Tux, en esto llegaremos más rápido – Cabo de un brinco se subió y despegaron en dirección a Texas.

Mientras tanto, "El Regurgitador" se encontraba a medio camino en dirección a su base, se sentía realmente satisfecho al tener el microchip, sin siquiera notar que en su espalda tenía pegado un rastreador.

Doofenshmirtz seguía inconsciente en el piso de su bodega con un brazo esposado en un tubo, que sorpresa se llevaría al despertar y encontrarse totalmente solo…


	6. AVISO

**AVISO**

**HOLA A TODOS! **

**CON MOTIVO DE LAS VACACIONES QUE SE ENCUENTRAN PROXIMAS, LES INFORMO QUE EL TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZACIÓN DE CAPITULOS DE LOS FICS SERA MUCHO MÁS LARGO AL DE COSTUMBRE… **

**ESTO DEBIDO A QUE DURANTE LAS MISMAS NO TENDRE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR – LO SE, ES INEXPLICABLE EL ASUNTO, POR QUE DEBERÍA SER AL CONTRARIO – PERO TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR EN CUANTO PUEDA.**

**SE QUE TENGO INCONCLUSO EL PROYECTO DE "CABO" Y EL DE "¿MISIÓN COMPARTIDA?"; Y EL TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZACIÓN ENTRE CAPÍTULOS ES UN POCO LARGO – MÁS DEL QUE YO QUISIERA – PERO TENGO EN MENTE MUCHOS MAS FIC'S, PERO NO SE COMO INICIAR O CONCLUIR LAS HISTORIAS.**

**HE DECIDIDO INTENTAR HACER UN CROSSOVER DE LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR CON ALGUNA PELÍCULA DE PINGÜINOS… ME ENFOQUE A MI OBEJTIVO Y SÓLO ENCONTRÉ DOS OPCIONES "HAPPY FEET" O "SURF'S UP" ("REYES DE LAS OLAS" EN MÉXICO) ASÍ QUE DESPUÉS DE SEMANAS DE ESTAR PENSANDO… FINALMENTE ME DECIDÍ POR "SURF'S UP".**

**AÚN NO TENGO EL TITULO DE LA HISTORIA Y MUCHO MENOS EL DE LOS CAPÍTULOS… PERO YA VENDRÁN LAS IDEAS. ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS…**

**PROMETO SOLEMNEMENTE CONTINUAR CON MI HISTORIA DE "CABO" Y "¿MISIÓN COMPARTIDA?"! – ME RECORDÓ A MI TOMA DE PROTESTA PARA LA LICENCIATURA :'( – HASTA LLEGAR A UN FINAL SATISFACTORIO PARA QUIENES LE DAN SEGUIMIENTO… Y PARA MÍ.**

**Soy un fiel fan de la relación Skipper-Cabo… así que ya imaginaran quienes serán mis personajes principales.**

**Aprovechando el tiempo que me otorgaran las vacaciones, comenzare a escribir los capítulos por adelantado, de este modo el tiempo no será una carga ; )**

**ATTE.**

**LEYVA1130**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR DARLE SEGUIMIENTO A MIS HISTORIAS…**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2011**

**PDTA. EL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO DE CABO ESTARA PENDIENTE DE ACTUALIZACIÓN, CONTINUARE EN CUANTO PUEDA…**


	7. El camino

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb tampoco me pertenecen.**

**Este capítulo les puede parecer un poco aburrido y es muy corto… pero ya se me ocurrirá algo mejor. Disfrútenlo.**

**Me parece importante poner algunas de las expresiones de Perry y Cabo, así que las expresiones quedarán de la siguiente manera:**

**PERRY (entre paréntesis)**

**CABO [entre corchetes]**

**Espero que no exista confusión ^_^**

**El Camino y las sedes.**

Durante los primeros minutos del camino, no sucedió nada interesante… viajaban en silencio, mientras Cabo revisaba de en vez en cuando el rastreador para vigilar que fuesen en la dirección correcta y el mapa para consultar que no tomara otra ruta el enemigo. La distancia que debían recorrer era amplia, así que Perry decidió romper el silencio, si quería confiar en el pingüino debía saber algo más que su nombre y que era extranjero, al menos él le había dicho su nombre y la agencia para la que trabajaba.

– Además de ser un pingüino cuyo nombre es Tux – el aludido desvió la mirada del rastreador para ver al ornitorrinco – podrías decirme para qué o para quién trabajas – dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras. Cabo pensó un poco sus respuestas, no conocía a su nuevo compañero, pero Perry había mostrado ser digno de confianza con sus acciones, seguramente Skipper se enfadaría con él por confiar demasiado en extraños, pero él no se encontraba allí.

– Pertenezco a un grupo militarizado de pingüinos – dijo con voz decidida, mientras veía a los ojos a Perry – me enviaron a tomar el dispositivo que contenía el microchip que se llevó "El Regurgitador"…

– Ya veo – dijo Perry con los ojos muy abiertos (O_O), por el tono decisivo del chico – ¿viajaste desde Inglaterra sólo por ese dispositivo? – Preguntó nuevamente – no, mi ubicación se encuentra en Estados Unidos – respondió tranquilamente, devolviendo su vista en el mapa y el rastreador, para verificar que siguieran en la ruta.

– Tu agencia se encuentra en el país? – Preguntó Cabo – sí – respondió secamente Perry… – oh, qué bien… gira un poco a la derecha – indicó mientras veía nuevamente el rastreador y el mapa – así está muy bien – dijo sin despegar la mirada del aparato.

– Por qué te interesa el microchip, Perry – el aludido se distrajo un poco del volante para ver a Tux – me ordenaron protegerlo de mi némesis: el Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz – dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Ese humano es tu némesis… wow jamás me lo hubiera imaginado [-.-"]… nuestro mayor enemigo es el Dr. Espiráculo – dijo en tono serio Cabo, pero Perry comenzó a reírse al escuchar el nombre – jajajaja creía que "El Regurgitador" era un nombre ridículo, pero Dr. Espiráculo es mucho peor jajajaja (^_^).

– Debo reconocer que lo único rescatable de Doofenshmirtz es su nombre, al menos ocupa el de nacimiento: Heinz… aunque sus retrospectivas de su pasado son algo tediosas… me preguntó si se encontrara bien – Perry se preguntó, al fin y al cabo también eran amigos. Cabo observó con curiosidad al ornitorrinco, le era raro ver que se preocupara su némesis, por lo menos Skipper no se preocuparía por la seguridad de Espiráculo, siendo correspondido el sentimiento del capitán.

– Aunque parece gracioso su nombre, sus acciones no tienen nada de gracia, el Dr. Espiráculo es realmente siniestro, es más que malvado… con una piel sorprendentemente tersa al tacto – dijo Cabo juntando sus aletas [~_~] – ha jurado vengarse de la humanidad por la humillación que le hizo pasar… también de nosotros por detener sus planes… y de su tía, aunque no sé por qué…

– Enserio… vaya, debe ser un tipo muy malvado… – respondió Perry – es curioso cómo nuestros némesis desean vengarse de su propia especie…

– Ohh, pero nuestro némesis es un delfín con un coeficiente intelectual mayor al del resto de su especie o al de cualquier ser humano… – respondió Cabo, dejando muy sorprendido a Perry (O_O)…

En la base del Agente P…

– Carl, hay algún mensaje del Agente P, se está haciendo tarde – preguntaba el mayor Monograma mientras veía su reloj – no Señor, hasta ahora no se ha comunicado con nosotros, pero hay algo que me preocupa… los dueños del Agente P se están preguntando por él y está próxima la hora de dormir, es urgente que regrese de lo contrario su secreto estará en peligro – respondió preocupado el chico.

– Carl, comunícate inmediatamente con el Agente P – ordenó el Mayor Monograma – Sí señor – dio un saludo al Mayor y se dirigió a la computadora para establecer comunicación con el Agente.

La plática entre el pingüino comando-militar y el ornitorrinco agente-secreto, fue interrumpida por una alarma que se dejo escuchar, proveniente de la muñeca del Agente. Perry entrecerró los ojos y activo la mini pantalla que tenía su deslizador para hablar con sus superiores.

– Sucede algo malo – preguntó Cabo, observando los movimientos del agente – no, pero debo de responder la llamada – dijo mientras se activaba la pantalla, dejando ver a un hombre con uniforme militar verde, pelo y bigotes blancos y mirada severa – Agente P, tenemos una emergencia… – sus palabras se detuvieron al ver al pequeño pingüino

– Agente P, quién es él – dijo señalando al pequeño Cabo, Perry dirigió su mirada al pequeño, que se encontraba confundido, y luego a su superior – Grrrrrrr (es un compañero) – respondió mientras señalaba a Cabo y a él mismo.

– Ya veo… será tu compañero… Agente P, sabes bien que no deben inmiscuirse civiles en las misiones, la existencia de esta Agencia ultra-secreta correría peligro… – pero al ver la mirada de Perry (¬_¬"), el Mayor Monograma decidió guardar silencio – oh, al parecer tu pasajero no sabía nada de ello…

– Señor, necesitamos resolver el problema – interrumpió Carl – Ah, sí, agente P, debido a la hora tus dueños están preocupado por ti, es necesario que regreses inmediatamente, otro Agente se hará cargo de tu pasajero…

– Grrrrrr (la misión no ha sido completada) – respondió Perry con una mirada seria. Por su parte, Cabo se encontraba ajeno a la situación, decidió seguir observando el mapa y el rastreador para evitar salirse de ruta, mientras Perry atendía su llamada con su superior, "_me pregunto cómo se encontraran los muchachos… Skipper estará enfadado porque aun no vuelvo?_**"**

– A qué te refieres con ello… acaso hubo complicaciones en la misión – Perry como respuesta movió la cabeza en afirmación mientras sacaba una foto de "El Regurgitador" – Agente P, me veo obligado a enviarte refuerzos para el éxito de la misión… a menos que… – el mayor dirigió su vista en el pingüino que seguía con su mirada en el mapa…

– Grrrrrrrrrrrr (ya tengo mis refuerzos) – la mirada decidida del Agente P y su gruñido fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba el Mayor Monograma – De acuerdo, entonces el éxito de la misión se encuentra en sus manos…

– Aletas Señor… – interrumpió Carl – Qué? – Dijo el Mayor – Aletas, los pingüinos tienen aletas no manos… – El mayor levantó las cejas y colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente, tratando de no enfadarse – muy bien… entonces el destino del mundo y el éxito de esta misión se encuentran en sus manos y aletas – un ligero empujón provocó que Cabo levantara su vista del mapa y Perry saludo a su superior – saluda, Tux – Cabo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y saludo al individuo que tenía frente a la pantalla… – Cambio y fuera – fue todo lo que escucharon antes de que la pantalla se apagara…

– Señor, como resolveremos el problema del Agente P – Preguntó Carl algo nervioso – Carl, aún tienes los robots de la familia Flynn y Fletcher? – dijo con una sonrisa el Mayor Monograma…

– Donde rayos se encuentra! – Decía un Skipper sumamente preocupado, mientras se paseaba en toda la habitación con las aletas en su espalda, se detuvo y miro el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la sede, eran las tres de la mañana y no había señales del chico… – Kowalski! Opciones…

– Era una misión sumamente sencilla, estoy seguro que no tardara en volver – respondió Kowalski para calmar a su líder – tal vez hubo una complicación y eso lo atraso – mal argumento, esto último provoco que se detuviera Skipper y se comenzará a preocupar aún más.

– COMPLICACIONES! QUÉ CLASE DE COMPLICACIONES? RESPONDE SOLDADO – se acercó a Kowalski esperando respuestas – Bueenooo, tal vez la seguridad era muy alta o tal vez se perdió en el camino, o, o, o NO LO SE SKIPPER, podrías confiar un poco en el chico, estoy seguro que en cuanto tenga el dispositivo vendrá corriendo a casa – un gruñido proveniente de Rico le dio la razón, provocando una sonrisa en el científico – no tienes de que preocuparte Skipper, no creo que este en dirección a Nueva Jersey para turistear…

**Para ver algunos de mis dibujos de mis fic´s, pueden visitar la página: http:/ leyva1130. deviantart. com/**


	8. COMIENZA EL PELIGRO

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb tampoco me pertenecen.**

**Me parece importante poner algunas de las expresiones de Perry y Cabo, así que las expresiones quedarán de la siguiente manera:**

**PERRY (entre paréntesis)**

**CABO [entre corchetes]**

**Espero que no exista confusión ^_^**

**COMIENZA EL PELIGRO.**

Skipper caminaba de un extremo a otro de la plancha de concreto con las aletas en su espalda, mientras veía en todas direcciones, esperando la llegada de Cabo – por qué no regresa… la misión era sumamente fácil... – decía en voz alta. Se detuvo por un instante, observando el cielo oscuro de la noche. "_Tal vez me apresure demasiado al encargarle una misión de ese nivel… debí acompañarlo_" pensó antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la sede "_si no regresa en una hora, partiremos a buscarlo_" y bajo por las escaleras.

Encontró a Rico durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras Kowalski se encontraba en su laboratorio haciendo lo único que sabía hacer bien… crear ciencia. Dio un resoplido de resignación, tal vez tenía razón el científico del grupo, debía confiar en Cabo… era su primera misión y no podía esperar rapidez en su cumplimiento, aunque en el fondo si lo hiciera.

* * *

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, lentamente se levantó del suelo, pero algo lo regreso a este, volteó que impedía su movimiento descubriendo que se encontraba esposado – Hey qué sucede! – preguntó en voz alta el farmacéutico antes de voltear a todos lados y encontrarse completamente solo – TE ODIO PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO… Y A TI TAMBIÉN PINGÜINO COMO TE LLAMES!

* * *

"El Rejurgitador" disminuyó la velocidad de sus propulsores y bajó en dirección a una casucha a punto de derrumbarse, que se encontraba en medio de un par de edificios, una vez en el suelo, caminó tranquilamente y entró a esta…

* * *

Perry continuaba manejando a gran velocidad su deslizador en la dirección que le indicaba Tux, quien no dejaba de ver el mapa que tenía al frente y el rastreador que sonaba incesantemente indicándoles que mantenían el paso… el chico sabía muy bien lo que hacía, Perry se preguntó realmente que actividad realizaba Tux en su vida, le había demostrado ser un excelente luchador, en todo momento tenía un plan bajo la manga y tenía la misma mirada de decisión que le recordaba mucho a Phineas cuando van a construir algo, pero al momento de aparecer "El Rejurgitador" el chico perdió toda decisión y mostró su vulnerabilidad… dio un suspiro al volver a pensar en todo eso, dirigió una mirada a Tux que tenía el ceño fruncido mientras seguía observando el mapa.

– Sucede algo malo – preguntó el agente, Cabo movió la cabeza negativamente, mientras daba un bostezo – sólo tengo un poco de sueño… ya pasará – respondió mientras estiraba sus aletas hacia el cielo.

Perry sonrió al ver la acción de Tux, realmente el chico era adorable – cómo alguien con tu actitud, pertenece a un grupo militarizado? – preguntó Perry dirigiéndole una mirada de curiosidad al pingüino. Tux estaba a punto de responderle, cuando el sonido del rastreador fue mucho más alto – al parecer encontramos nuestro objetivo – dijo mientras sonreía y veía hacia abajo, Perry como respuesta movió afirmativamente la cabeza y devolvía la sonrisa a Tux – aterrizare cerca de la zona – respondió dirigiendo el planeador en dirección de unos arbustos, del parque para ocultarse.

– Cuál es el plan? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo al otro, provocando una sonrisa en sus rostros. – Lo mejor será entrar por separado, para así… – pero la mirada de disconformidad de Tux lo interrumpió – Qué? tienes un mejor plan.

– No, pero qué sucede con el credo del pingüino? – preguntó Tux, observando fijamente al ornitorrinco. Perry jamás había escuchado algo semejante – Por si no lo habías notado, soy un ornitorrinco… no un pingüino (¬_¬) – respondió ante el cuestionamiento.

– Lo siento… pero el credo del pingüino dice "nunca nades solo"… así que no voy a permitir que vallas solo – dijo mientras apretaba sus aletas formando puños. Perry sonrió al escuchar al chico, ahora más que nunca deseaba conocer a quien entrenó a tan noble personaje… movió su cabeza a modo de afirmación y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casucha, listos a recuperar el dispositivo…

Entraron cuidadosamente por la puerta principal, Perry caminaba en dirección al centro del cuarto, cuando sintió un tirón por parte de Tux, que lo replegó a una de las paredes de la habitación – eres muy descuidado, por eso caes constantemente en la trampas por muy ridículas que sean – recriminó el joven pingüino.

* * *

"El Rejurgitador" se encontraba observando el pequeño microchip, que utilizaría para dominar el mundo entero, hasta que una mujer peli roja, con unos lentes que combinaban con su pelo, lo interrumpió – Señor… al parecer tenemos intrusos, al parecer se trata de un ornitorrinco y un pingüino – La mujer se mantuvo parada intercambiando miradas con su jefe, esperando una respuesta, que nunca llegó… se dio media vuelta, antes de decir – activare las trampas – y se dirigió a una mesa de controles…

* * *

De entre sus plumas sacó una pequeña pelota que arrojó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. La pelotita rebotó por toda la habitación, mientras el ornitorrinco mantenía una mirada de fastidió en dirección a Tux… hasta que se activó una trampa consistente en una jaula que atrapo a la pequeña pelota, seguidamente salió un lanzallamas del techo y dispara sus llamas a la jaula, para posteriormente ser lanzada hacia el techo por una base que salió del suelo.

El resultado: una lámina fabricada por la jaula aplastada – y por eso, no se debe caminar distraídamente en la base secreta de un enemigo – dijo Tux mientras cruzaba sus aletas y sonreía con autosuficiencia, dejando sorprendido al ornitorrinco. – Muy bien hecho Tux – dijo mientras caminaba nuevamente al centro de la habitación – Gracias Skipp… – Cabo se detuvo en su respuesta, llevándose las aletas al pico antes de ver en dirección al piso, Perry se detuvo y observó al chico, tratando de completar la frase que iba a decir, cuando el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció, provocando una larga caída en dirección desconocida…

* * *

– Muy bien hecho Ninfadora – dijo observando en la pantalla como sus dos némesis evitaban de una forma muy inteligente la trampa preparada, al ornitorrinco ya lo conocía, pero no ese pingüino que trato de detenerlo en la bodega. Al parecer la agencia había enviado a sus dos mejores agentes a detenerlo, aunque lo más extraño era la ausencia del sombrero tipo fedora que sólo portaba uno de ellos.

Sonrió al ver como ambos caían por la trampa del piso – será mejor que nos preparemos para las visitas jajajajajajajaja – levantó los brazos y rio descontroladamente, mientras caían rayos.

– Como diga – respondió su secretaria de mala gana. En un extremo de la habitación se notaba una jaula de cristal abierta y en el techo un tubo a través del cual, caían ambos agentes.


	9. Atrapados

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb tampoco me pertenecen.**

**Me parece importante poner algunas de las expresiones de Perry y Cabo, así que las expresiones quedarán de la siguiente manera:**

**PERRY (entre paréntesis)**

**CABO [entre corchetes]**

**Espero que no exista confusión ^_^**

**ATRAPADOS.**

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Ambos agentes cayeron dentro la jaula de cristal, que se cerró automáticamente – Tienes muy mala suerte – dijo Cabo [¬¬"] desde el suelo, dirigiéndose a Perry. El primero en levantarse fue Perry, quien le dirigió una mirada de furia y odio a "El Rejurgitador", mientras que Cabo se levantaba lentamente.

– Bienvenidos a la guarida de "El Rejurgitador"! – varios rayos y centellas se dejaron ver alrededor del sujeto, Cabo en respuesta se encogió en su lugar – supongo que viene por esto… – dijo sosteniendo el pequeño microchip, que parecía aún más pequeño en su mano, Cabo al ver el dispositivo se acerco un poco más a la pared de la jaula, debía recuperar ese objeto a como diera lugar. "El Rejurgitador" al ver la mirada del pequeño pingüino sonrió malévolamente – veo que tienen mucho interés en este dispositivo – dijo con mucho interés – como podrán ver, estoy a punto de hacer funcionar mi rayo destructor – rio al decir el nombre de su invención, mientras su asistente seguí escribiendo en un portapapeles.

– Señor, ya está todo listo para la instalación del microchip – dijo sin mucha importancia Ninfadora, mientras señalaba con su lápiz el rayo mortal y sin dar ninguna explicación, el villano se dirigió con el microchip para instalarlo… – Qué haremos ahora Perry – Preguntó angustiado Cabo – no lo sé, estoy tratando de pensar en algo – respondió mientras palpaba el cristal de la jaula – este sujeto no tiene un elemento con el que siempre cuento… un botón de autodestrucción –.

La última vez que había enfrentado a "El Rejurgitador", Doofenshmirtz había agregado dicho elemento, siendo asistente personal, permitiéndole escapar, pero ahora… Perry con gran furia arremetió contra el cristal, provocando que Cabo diera un salto hacia atrás – es inútil, el cristal es muy grueso… – Cabo bajo la mirada y acaricio su aleta derecha, ahora más que nunca necesitaban a Kowalski para salir de ese aprieto, tal vez si pensaba detenidamente en diferentes opciones, háyase alguna solución.

– No tienes algún artefacto que pueda servir para destruir esta prisión? – preguntó inocentemente, pensando en el sombrero del ornitorrinco. Perry detuvo sus ataques al cristal y vio a Tux, moviendo su cabeza negativamente – mi sombrero quedo fuera de la jaula y en él se encuentran todas mis herramientas – respondió señalando su sombrero tirado a unos metros de distancia… Cabo se dejo caer de sentón en el piso, mientras cerraba los ojos para pensar detenidamente en alguna otra solución.

* * *

– POR QUÉ NO REGRESA! – gritaba Skipper, dando vueltas en la sala de la sede, mientras era seguido por las miradas adormiladas de sus compañeros. Kowalski no podía creer que lo sacara de su laboratorio para demostrarle una vez más su paranoia – Tranquilo Skipper, no tardara en volver, se trata de… – pero el científico fue interrumpido por un Skipper furioso – no quiero escuchar excusas Kowalski, quiero opciones… – hizo una pausa para colocarse las aletas en su espalda y ver hacia el reloj de pared que marcaba las 5 de la madrugada – está decidido señores, iremos en búsqueda de Cabo, inmediatamente! – dijo frunciendo el ceño sin quitar su vista en el reloj que avanzaba, mientras Kowalski y Rico se veían entre sí, realmente esperaban que estuviese bien Cabo.

* * *

Cabo seguía pensando en las diferentes opciones que tenían a su alcance, se levantó y palpo el cristal –Si tuviéramos algún objeto duro… podríamos provocar alguna fisura en la pared – dijo Cabo, mientras tocaba con la punta de su pico con la de su aleta, hasta que se le ocurrió algo… volvió a tocar su pico y corrió hacia Perry para tocar su pico y nuevamente el de él, dejando desconcertado al ornitorrinco – Perry, ya sé que vamos hacer – provocando que el aludido levantara una ceja en respuesta – mi pico es más duro que el tuyo… quiero que me lances con todas tus fuerzas contra el cristal…– dijo con una sonrisa amplia. Perry vio a Cabo y luego la pared del cristal – estás seguro Tux? – Preguntó pensando que el chico se había vuelto loco – por supuesto… hagámoslo – dijo seguro.

Perry, no muy seguro de la idea de Tux, lo cargaba, preparándose para lanzarlo contra el cristal de esa prisión, tomando un poco de impulso lo arrojó contra este esperando que el plan del más joven funcionara… el resultado no fue el esperado por el pingüino, el plan funciono hasta el momento que se estrelló contra el cristal sin provocarle daño alguno, en cambio él se levantó todo mareado y adolorido – Estas bien Tux? – Preguntó Perry tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse – ya comenzó el programa de los lunacornios? [v] – dijo Cabo tratando de mantener el equilibrio para finalmente caer en el suelo todo mareado.

El ornitorrinco pasó una mano sobre su frente, tratando de pensar en alguna otra solución para lograr quebrar la pared de cristal que los mantenía cautivos – intentémoslo otra vez – dijo Cabo, levantándose del suelo y sobándose el pico, Perry lo vio fijamente antes de mover la cabeza negativamente, provocando la molestia de Cabo – te dije que lo intentemos otra vez… o acaso se te ocurre una mejor manera de salir aquí? – Preguntó manteniendo su mirada de decisión, Perry movió nuevamente su cabeza – no, pero tampoco quiero que te provoques daño – Cabo hizo un ruido con su pico antes de mover sus aletas rápidamente – no podemos darnos por vencidos! Si Manfredi y Johnson se hubiesen dado por vencidos cuando eran prisioneros, los hubieran freído en aceite como peces! – Perry levantó la ceja al escuchar las palabras del chico, ignoraba quienes eran esos sujetos, pero al parecer eran objeto de admiración del más pequeño, pero fue la mirada de Tux, lo que termino de convencerlo – muy bien, lo intentaremos nuevamente, pero si no funciona pensaremos en algo más – ante esta respuesta Cabo movió afirmativamente la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente, Perry cargaba a Cabo, preparándose a arrojarlo con mayor fuerza que la anterior vez, tomando un poco de impulso lo aventó contra la pared de cristal, calculando golpear en el mismo lugar… Por su parte, "El Regurgitador" colocaba las piezas faltantes para la instalación del dispositivo en su rayo destructor, con ayuda de Ninfadora.

* * *

El resto de pingüinos se deslizaban en dirección al museo, con Skipper a la cabeza – vamos muchachos, no tenemos mucho tiempo – ordenó avanzando cada vez más rápido… al fin llegaron al edificio indicado y comenzaron a buscar pistas, Rico fue el primero en encontrar la puerta del ducto de ventilación que utilizó Cabo para entrar al edificio, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros con gruñidos – grrass, waada ugh ugh – mientras señalaba en dirección al ducto.

– Muy hecho Rico! Vamos, entremos a buscar a Cabo – ordenó Skipper, pero Kowalski lo detuvo – Espera Skipper, mira – dijo señalando los cuerpos policiacos que se encontraban en el lugar, reportando el robo del dispositivo por el cual Cabo fue enviado – No puede ser… - dijo Skipper apretando su aleta derecha en forma de puño… Si habían reportado el robo, significaba que tal vez Cabo había sido atrapado por los humanos o peor…

* * *

Un ruido fuerte llamo la atención de Ninfadora, quien se dirigió a la prisión de cristal que contenía a ambos agentes, al parecer el pingüino se había estrellado contra la pared de la misma con la finalidad de romperla – lo siento, pero el material de esta jaula es de muy alta calidad, necesitaran algo más fuerte o pesado para romperla – dijo golpeando con su lapicero la jaula y regresando con su actividad… Perry entrecerró los ojos antes de ayudar a Tux a levantarse del suelo – es inútil, debemos de pensar en otra opción – dijo el agente colocando su mano en el cristal… Pero un gritó llamo la atención de ambos animales y humanos.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz, de algún modo logro librar su brazo de las esposas colocadas por el agente, salió del edificio decidido a recuperar el dispositivo que legalmente había robado con tanto trabajo y que ese villano de segunda le había rebatado tan fácilmente… la presencia de dos agentes de la OSBA demostraba la importancia que tenían sobre ese dispositivo, aunque se preguntaba quien rayo era ese agente pingüino que acompañaba a Perry en la misión, y quién era el villano asignado para combatir… de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que el chico estaba al mismo nivel de Perry… Manejaba su camioneta blanca con la leyenda "Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociados, Inc." a gran velocidad, tratando de recordar el contenido de un artículo de la Revista de Maldad que hablaba de "El Regurgitador", sus planes más recientes y la nueva dirección de su guarida.

Al fin, después de algunas horas de camino y de detenerse a cargar un poco de combustible, Doofenshmirtz llegó a Nueva Jersey, deteniéndose frente a un parque, en la acera de enfrente se encontraba una casa sencilla, cuya puerta se encontraba abierta, demostrando que alguien más había ingresado al interior de la misma… entró cuidadosamente a la vivienda sosteniendo dentro de su bata su LACER-INADOR – Hola? Hay alguien? – preguntó el farmacéutico, al darse cuenta que se encontraba solo, bajo la guardia – juraría que esta era la dirección que indicaba esa revista – dijo colocándose las manos en la cadera – no volveré a confiar en esas absurdas REVISTAAASSSS! – grito mientras caía a través de un túnel hacia una dirección desconocida.

* * *

– AHHHHHHHHH! – gritaba Doofenshmirtz a través del túnel que llevaba a la guarida subterránea de "El Regurgitador"… Perry levantó la mirada cuando escucho el grito proveniente de una voz muy conocida por él – no puede ser… – dijo en voz alta, cuando vio un cuerpo estrellarse en el suelo. Doofenshmirtz se levantó sobándose su cabeza, cuando levanto el rostro vio a Perry y al pequeño pingüino dentro de la caja de cristal – Oh! Perry el ornitorrinco y pingüino, qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntó señalándolos.

– Grrrrr (_tú qué haces aquí?)_ – Preguntó Perry al farmacéutico, quien levantó los hombros antes de contestar – vine a recuperar lo que legalmente robe – provocando que el ornitorrinco levantará los ojos – Grrrrr (_por favor…_) – dijo el mamífero semiacuático. "El Regurgitador" y Ninfadora dirigieron sus vista en dirección al sujeto que había caído por el mismo tuvo que anteriormente habían dirigido a ese lugar a los agentes, Doofenshmirtz al verlo saco su LASER-INADOR y apuntó al villano, ignorando a ambos animales – he venido por lo que es mío! – gritó sin dejar de apuntar su arma.

* * *

Skipper y Kowalski se deslizaban en dirección a una de las patrullas para tratar de obtener información, al parecer todas las cámaras de seguridad pertenecientes a la habitación donde se encontraba el dispositivo fueron destruidas a excepción de una que mostraba a "El Regurgitador" saliendo del edificio. El aviso fue remitido a todas las patrullas de la ciudad de New York con la finalidad de atrapar a tan singular villano… Skipper soltó un suspiro de alivio, puesto que Cabo no fue atrapado, pero una nueva duda lo asalto – si no fue atrapado por los humanos ni ha vuelto a casa, dónde rayos esta? – preguntó en voz alta, colocando sus aletas en la cintura, Kowalski y Rico se vieron entre sí cuando imaginaron lo que realmente había hecho Cabo – Skipper! No crees que haya perseguido a ese sujeto para recuperar el dispositivo?

* * *

Una pelea se hacía presente en la guarida de "El Regurgitador", rayos laser revotaban por todo el laboratorio, ninguno de los villanos cedía, hasta que el cuerpo de Doofenshmirtz fue lanzado por una patada, contra la jaula que retenía a Perry y Cabo, destruyéndola por completo….

**Disculpen el final tan flojo de este capítulo, pero les prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor. Al menos la parte de en medio que he redactado me gusta.**

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Hasta la próxima.**


	10. LA PELEA FINAL Y EXCUSAS

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb tampoco me pertenecen.**

**CAPÍTULO FINAL… Y_Y**

**LA PELEA FINAL Y EXCUSAS.**

Doofenshmirtz sintió como su espalda chocaba contra algo, destruyéndolo por completo… Perry vio como era lanzando el doctor en dirección a su jaula, por lo que corrió para cubrir a Cabo y protegerlo… un fuerte ruido se escuchó en la habitación, ambos agentes fueron lanzados por el cuerpo del científico, quien se recuperaba de la caída y corría en dirección de un aparato para protegerse de la trayectoria de los rayos laser, una parte de su bata humeaba, consecuencia del impacto que no logro causarle gran daño – Era mi bata favorita! – gritó disparando nuevamente contra "El Regurgitador".

El impactó del científico, provocó que ambos agentes fueran lanzados en direcciones diferentes, a pesar del esfuerzo de Perry por mantenerse al lado de Cabo; su caída fue dura, resbalando por el suelo liso y reaccionando de manera rápida, se resguardaron detrás de los aparatos que se encontraban en los alrededores, tratando de mantenerse a la vista del otro.

Una encarnizada batalla con armas de rayos laser se encontraba presente en la guarida, ambos villanos estaban dispuestos a no ceder ante el poderío del otro… Perry observaba todo con los ojos entrecerrados, a pesar de que Heinz tenía todas las de perder no se daba por vencido.

– ACTIVA EL RAYO! – grito "El Regurgitador" a Ninfadora… Perry se dirigió rápidamente a la aludida para detenerla empezando entre ellos dos una batalla. Cabo tragó en seco al verse solo, todos estaban ocupados en alguna batalla, mientras él era un simple espectador de todo lo que sucedía, un rayo que impacto cerca le trajo a la realidad, dirigiendo su atención al rayo mortal que contenía el dispositivo.

Uno de los rayos del arma de Doofenshmirtz, golpeó la coraza metálica del arma de "El Regurgitador", provocando que salieran unas cuantas chispas que nadie, más que Cabo, notó… Perry, trataba de alejar a Ninfadora de los controles para evitar la activación de dicho rayo, mientras Cabo seguía observando la batalla, esperando el momento adecuado para tomar el dispositivo y desactivar el rayo mortal – Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Gritó Doofenshmirtz disparándole al sujeto para alterarlo un poco más.

"El Regurgitador" respondió los ataques, pero al momento de esquivar uno de los rayos notó al pequeño pingüino dirigirse al aparato, por lo que apuntó al joven pingüino para eliminarlo… Doofenshmirtz al notar las intensiones de su contrincante, dirigió su arma al brazo de "El Regurgitador" y disparó para evitar que lograra su cometido contra el pequeño pingüino.

Cabo, ajeno a la situación que se daba entre Perry y Ninfadora y entre Doofenshmirtz y "El Regurgitador", se deslizó en dirección al aparto que emitió constantes cortos circuitos a causa del daño al que había estado expuesto, demostrando que en un momento a otro estallaría, perdiéndose con él aquel dispositivo que se había convertido en el objetivo de todos en aquella habitación.

"El Regurgitador" emitió un grito de dolor, al sentir el disparo del farmacéutico… que gracias a su acción, el disparo dirigido para acabar con la vida del ave, dio en el sistema principal del rayo, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes al emitir una fuerte luz… Cabo al ver que pronto se destruiría dicha invención, dio un saltó sobre el rayo y con su aleta izquierda tomo el pequeño microchip para evitar su destrucción, remetiéndolo entre sus plumas…

Un fuerte estallido se dejo escuchar en el laboratorio, lanzando a todos los presentes en diferentes direcciones… el temblor provocado por la explosión echo abajo la casucha que servía como distractor de la base de aquel villano, provocando la alerta y el terror de las personas cercanas y de las autoridades del lugar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Doofenshmirtz salió de entre los escombros fijando su vista en Perry que removía los restos de los aparatos para encontrar al pequeño pingüino – Perry – dijo, atrayendo la mirada del ornitorrinco, quien le vio molesto por la interrupción de su actividad, el científico le sonrió y de entre su bata saco al pequeño pingüino que despertaba de su inconsciencia… Perry sonrió al verlo y se acercó al científico, al parecer algunas plumas se habían chamuscado y tenía un ojo morado, consecuencia del golpe de alguna de las partes del rayo que volaron, pero en lo demás se encontraba bien.

Salieron del lugar, para poner a salvo al pequeño pingüino, entrando a un callejón solitario… Perry pasó su mano sobre las plumas de Tux, encontrando el pequeño microchip y sacándolo de su lugar – oye! Eso no es justo – se quejo el científico, dándole una mala mirada a Perry, recibiendo en respuesta un gruñido – grrrrr – Doofenshmirtz sostuvo la mano de Perry antes de sonreír – él se lo gano legalmente – dijo, provocando una sonrisa en el ornitorrinco. Las risas de Heinz y el gruñido de Perry despertaron a Cabo, quien les dirigió una mirada curiosa al verlo juntos – Muy bien hecho, Tux – dijo Perry, levantando su dedo pulgar, el aludido le sonrió sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo en su ojo – Gracias Perry, el ornitorrinco – dijo dándole un saludo militar.

Todo había terminado, los agentes recuperaron el dispositivo después de esa breve, pero difícil batalla, lograron enviar a prisión a "El Regurgitador" quien tardaría en salir de la misma, Ninfadora se declaró abogada de su jefe para defenderlo en la corte y Doofenshmirtz se había dado a la fuga, cuestión que no le molesto en lo más mínimo a Perry.

Ambos agentes, se dirigían a la agencia O.S.B.A. para entregar el reporte de misión de Perry y luego llevar a casa a Tux.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Mayor Monograma leía cuidadosamente el reporte de misión de Perry, levantando por breves momentos la mirada hacia el pequeño pingüino, quien seguía sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo sin perder la postura recta que había tomado desde que entraron a su oficina – Según veo en el reporte, tu nombre es Tux… – dijo monograma al pequeño pingüino, quien movió afirmativamente la cabeza al escuchar al hombre que tenía al frente – prestaste tu ayuda al Agente P, en la recuperación del dispositivo, que desgraciadamente se perdió en la exposición del laboratorio de "El Regurgitador" – el pequeño abrió su ojo y movió afirmativamente la cabeza, sin dejar de ver al hombre, quien puso el documento en el escritorio y llamo a un chico pelirrojo de nombre Carl.

El chico entró sosteniendo un pequeño sombrero parecido al de Perry y ambos sujetos se colocaron junto a los dos animales. El Mayor Monograma levanto su brazo, dándoles un saludo militar a ambos especímenes – pingüino de nombre Tux, la agencia está en deuda contigo al ayudar a derrotar a un villano de Clase A, por eso déjame darte la bienvenida a la agencia O.S.B.A., tomando el lugar de agente honorario para misiones especiales – todos los presentes dieron un aplauso al finalizar esas palabras, mientras Monograma colocaba el sombrero que Carl había traído consigo en la cabeza de Cabo, quien estaba sorprendido por la decisión de los jefes de Perry.

– Pero, no podré participar en todas las misiones – dijo Cabo rápidamente, dirigiéndose a Perry, quien sonrió para calmarlo – dijo que participaras en misiones especiales y serán conmigo, no serás agente de tiempo completo como yo – aclaró Perry guiñándole el ojo, provocando una sonrisa en Cabo, quien sostuvo el sombrero sobre su cabeza – Bienvenido "Agente Tux" – finalizó el Mayor Monograma. Cabo no podía sentirse más feliz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Posterior a la ceremonia, Perry se ofreció a llevar al Agente Tux a su casa, puesto que la distancia a recorrer era muy amplia, Cabo aceptó feliz con la idea… Después de algunas horas de viaje, al fin sobrevolaban la ciudad de Nueva York, mientras el sol comenzaba a salir de entre los edificios, permitiéndoles a ambos agentes disfrutar de un maravilloso paisaje – Gracias Perry – dijo Cabo con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba de entre sus plumas el dispositivo – con esto completare mi misión – el ornitorrinco vio el dispositivo y luego al pingüino sonriendo ligeramente – Tux, recuerda nuestra trato, confió en ti – dijo, mientras Cabo asentía suavemente con la cabeza. Al fin habían llegado a Central Park, Perry aterrizo cerca de la entrada del zoológico – con que este es tu hogar – dijo el ornitorrinco observando cómo comenzaba la actividad en el Zoológico – así es, cuando quieras puedes visitarme, es muy divertido, tenemos nutrias, lémures, chimpancés, un reptilario y muchos animales más – expresó entusiasmado Cabo, provocando una risa en Perry – De acuerdo, tratare de venir algún día, tal vez durante el verano –.

Cabo se despidió de Perry y bajó del deslizador, caminó rápidamente en dirección al zoológico, su vista se dirigió al reloj de la torre que marcaba las 0730 horas, seguramente Skipper estaría furioso por todo el tiempo en que había tardado en realizar la misión…

Skipper se encontraba sobre la plancha de concreto junto con Kowalski, después de buscar a Cabo habían decidido regresar a la base para verificar que hubiese llegado – lleva más de 12 horas fuera en misión – se quejaba el capitán – se supone que debió haber regresado hace mucho tiempo! – Kowalski simplemente seguía a Skipper con la mirada, tratando de pensar en algunas palabras para calmarlo – Skipper… – dijo finalmente apuntando con su aleta hacia la dirección por la que venía Cabo… Skipper al verlo, salto la cerca de su habitad y se deslizó en su dirección abrazándolo – En donde te encontrabas? – Preguntó sin soltar al chico, pero el amarre no le permitía hablar a Cabo, finalmente el capitán lo soltó para que hablara – Tuve algunas dificultades… pero, al final lo conseguí – dijo sacando de entre sus plumas el pequeño microchip, el cual fue tomado inmediatamente por Kowalski para verificar su estado – Muy bien hecho Cabo! Está un poco maltratado, pero funcionara – dijo Kowalski acariciando la cabeza del chico.

– Y qué clase de dificultades encontraste – dijo Skipper colocando sus aletas en su cintura y proporcionándole una mirada severa a Cabo, quien toco las puntas de sus aletas – bueno… eso es clasificado, no puedo dar los detalles – dijo recordando todo lo ocurrido y la promesa de mantener en secreto la existencia de la O.S.B.A., Skipper levanto una ceja y le dio una mirada más severa a Cabo, quien se comenzaba a poner nervioso – qué nos quieres ocultar Cabo? – Preguntó molesto, a lo que el chico soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a narrar todo lo sucedido durante la misión, esperando que con ello, no trajera consecuencias negativas a la Agencia, a Perry y a él.

Transcurrieron varios minutos, antes de que terminara su historia, señalando algunos detalles y ocultando algunos otros como su nombramiento como agente honorario de la O.S.B.A., y haciendo alguna mención ocasional de Perry, cumpliendo de este modo con su promesa… durante el relato de Cabo, tanto Skipper y Kowalski ponían diversas caras que iban desde la sorpresa hasta la molestia – … y eso fue todo lo que ocurrió – dijo el chico juntando ambas aletas. Ambos adultos se observaron entre sí por algunos segundos, antes de soltar una carcajada que duro varios minutos, el rostro serio de Cabo fue lo que hizo que se detuvieran, Skipper carraspeo un poco su garganta antes de comenzar a hablar – Cabo, no tienes que mentirnos, si tenias dificultades para obtener el objeto debiste regresar para pedir refuerzos y punto – la voz del capitán sonaba estricta y molesta, Cabo bajo la mirada – pero Skipper… – trato de excusarse – shu, shu, shu, shu, nada Cabo, no volverás a realizar una misión en solitario por mucho tiempo – le indicó antes de darse vuelta y bajar por el plato de comida, los ojos de Cabo se llenaron de lagrimas al darse cuenta que sus palabras no eran tomadas en serio.

Kowalski al notar la tristeza de Cabo se acercó y colocó una aleta en su hombro – muy bien hecho Cabo – dijo con una sonrisa tierna – el dispositivo está a salvo y podrá ser utilizado en mi experimento – el chico dirigió su vista en el Teniente antes de replicar – tengo pruebas… mira mi sombre… – guardó silencio al darse cuenta que no tenía puesto su sombrero de agente secreto – pero yo tenía puesto un sombrero – aseguró dando vueltas en el mismo lugar y buscando con la mirada el objeto, provocando confusión en el Teniente – debí dejarlo olvidado en el deslizador – Kowalski levantó una ceja antes de repetir la última palabra dicha por Cabo en forma de susurro – "deslizador"? – se recuperó de la sorpresa para preguntar – A qué te refieres con deslizador? – Cabo continuó buscando con la mirada tan preciado objeto, dejándose caer de sentón en el frio concreto – no puedo creer que lo perdiera – dijo colocando sus aletas en sus ojos y aguantando las lagrimas.

El mayor suspiró derrotado al darse cuenta que no obtendría respuesta del chico, apretando el microchip en su aleta camino directo a la sede – muchas gracias Cabo, con este dispositivo podre terminar mi invento – dijo con entusiasmo antes de bajar por el plato de comida, captando la atención del más joven, quien levantó la vista para mostrar una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras – de verdad? – preguntó tímidamente, a lo que el científico asintió con la cabeza y levantando el microchip al cielo grito – GRACIAS A TI, PODRE CREAR CIENCIA! –. Lo que sucedió a continuación no se lo esperaba Kowalski, un aparato extraño paso sobre su cabeza, emitiendo un zumbido, arrebatándole el dispositivo y provocando que el científico emitiera un grito de terror al verlo – AHHHHHHHHHH! – retirando su aleta. El grito de niña de Kowalski alertó a Skipper, que comenzaba a leer el diario con su taza de café, haciéndolo salir de la sede.

– Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó asomando la cabeza a través del plato de comida, cuando diviso un objeto sobre sus cabezas… Kowalski dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras Cabo se ponía de pie – un… orni… ornitorrinco! – gritó sin quitar la vista del animal que se encontraba en el deslizador – grrrrrrr – dijo Perry moviendo su brazo a modo de saludo – Gracias por el dispositivo… – dijo a Kowalski dirigiendo antes de dirigir su vista a Cabo, por su parte, Skipper salió de la sede preparándose para lucha – Muchachos tenemos un intruso! –.

Sonrió al chico realizando un saludo militar – nos veremos algún día, Tux… fuiste un gran rival – y dicho esto, se fue dejando al grupo de pingüinos confundidos… Skipper se encontraba atónito, sin explicarse el porqué de la situación, además de tener que aguantar los balbuceos y quejas de Kowalski por haber perdido tan valioso mecanismo y que, además, le había costado trabajo conseguir al más joven de ellos – explícate Cabo, qué sucedió? – ordenó Skipper al chico quien le sonrió – Sabías que los ornitorrincos son los únicos mamíferos capaces de poner un huevo? – dijo el joven Cabo bajando por el plato de comida, dejando en la total confusión a sus compañeros de equipo y olvidándose por completo del tema.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había pasado algunos meses desde su primera misión en solitario, eran las 03:00 horas cuando un pequeño reloj de bolsillo comenzó a parpadear con un leve zumbido, despertando a uno de los pingüinos… activó el reloj apareciendo en la pantalla la imagen de un ornitorrinco de color azul verdoso – buenas noches Tux, espero que estés de humor para una pequeña misión – Cabo sonrió ampliamente antes de sacar su sombrero de agente y dirigirse a una de las salidas secretas de la sede… saldría sin que nadie se diera cuenta y regresaría a tiempo para los entrenamientos…

**Y LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA… UNA SINCERA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA EN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, ÚLTIMAMENTE HE TARDADO EN REALIZAR LOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO ESTOS MESES FUERON MUY OCUPADOS… **

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTARAN LEER ESTE FIC, COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO. UN AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE FIC Y A AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS A USTEDES ME ANIME A CONTINUARLO HASTA EL FINAL. MUCHAS GRACIAS T.T**

**:::::::::::**

**EN MI PÁGINA DE DEVIANART ENCONTRARAN DIBUJOS DE LA MAYORÍA DE MIS FIC'S, ASÍ MISMO, COMENZARE A PUBLICAR ALGUNAS HISTORIAS ALTERNAS O ADELANTOS SOBRE MI FIC "The close eyes" Y ALGUNOS SPOILETS DE FUTUROS FIC'S XD**

**IMAGEN DEL AGENTE TUX Y PERRY: http:/ leyva1130. deviantart. com/ gallery/#/ d3cvpmk**

**PÁGINA DE DEVIANART: http:/ leyva1130. deviantart. com/**


End file.
